


Teen Dream

by rabitty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta/Beta, Bonding, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Public Claiming, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabitty/pseuds/rabitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an omega with a deep distrust and dislike of Alphas. After moving to London for his mothers new job he is accepted to go to a prestigious school. The only thing is, there are tons of Alphas at his new school and one of them seems intent on claiming him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first One Direction fanfic, I hope you like it! P.S. I do not claim One Direction as my own creation or any of the people in it, seeing as they are real and all.

Louis stood staring at the front of his new school. Firstly, it was absolutely enormous and was clearly very old as the architecture screamed 1800s, and second of all, he could scent not just a few Alphas like a normal school but dozens, perhaps even hundreds. For an omega such as himself, that was more than a little daunting, seeing as most of said Alphas would probably try to force themselves on him when his heat hit in the following week. He had heard true stories and even seen the aftermath of forced matings. Shivering a bit, he steeled himself and marched up the front steps and into the sprawling High School.

His mother and he had only recently moved to London from a small country town seeing as Ms. Tomlinson had been offered a fantastic job and they were both trying to avoid Louis' Alpha prick of a father. Louis obviously missed all of his old friends and family, but he was happy that they had both managed to escape the clutches of his mother's Alpha.

The inside of the school was even more intimidating and expensive looking than the exterior if that was possible. The front entrance had high ceilings with water-bright marble floors and double staircases leading to seperate wings of the school. Hell, they even had a little stand displaying a map for each level of the school, with classrooms aand their subjects written in. Louis srunched his eyes up and stared at the map and then looked down at the paper in his hands, a schedule his mother hand given to him as he had rushed out the door. First class, second level East Wing, second class, third level east wing, third class, first level West Wing, and it went on and on.... Louis felt a head ache coming on. Taking out a pen, he quickly jotted down the directions on the back of his schedule and hurried off to the right hand staircase.

 _Would putting in an elevator hurt_?, he thought, panting by the time he got to the second level. Hurrying down the corridor, because calling it a hallway would be shameful, he finally managed to find his first period and knocked timidly at the door. After several moments, and old female beta opened the door and gave him a withering look.

" Can I help you?" she asked, looking him up and down and taking in his less than new clothing and unkempt hair.

" Um, yes, I, uh, I'm in this class? I just transferred to the school," he told her, squirming under her scrutiny.

She gave an unimpressed harumph and opened the door wider to let him in. He smiled at her and quickly slipped in through the gap.

" Alright, students, we have a new transfer student," she informed the room after shutting the door. " Everyone, this is...." she trailed off, giving Louis a pointed look.

"Oh," he blushed and turned to look at his classmates. " Louis. Tomlinson. Hi," he stuttered, flushing an even deeper red when he heard several betas laugh at him from the back of the room.

" Have a seat anywear you'd like, " the teacher told him and turned back to writing something on the chalk board.

Louis nodded and scanned the room there were only two seats open, one behind an extremely tall beta, one he'd never be able to see around, and the other next to a curly haired Alpha. Fear of getting a poor grade won out over his discomfort around Alphas. Grudgingly, he moved to sit next to the Alpha, making sure to avoid any and all eye contact with his new classmate.

He took a notebook and pen out of his bag and began dutifully copying down notes from the board. It took several moments for him to feel a little tingle on the back of his neck, the twinge of having eyes focused on him. Glancing to the side, he found bright green eyes trained on him. Feeling his cheeks get warm, he turned his attention back to his notes and ignored his Alpha classmate.

The rest of class passed quickly and uneventfully, and he managed to make it through the day, albeit nervously. The school's campus was huge and took a while for him to find his way around, but he managed. He had even been able to friendly, if not acquainted with several people from his classes, Niall, an Irish omega in his calculus class, and Liam, beta from chemistry. At lunch, he followed the both of them to a table towards the back of the cavernous cafeteria in the heart of the school. Several other people, Liam and Niall's friends, sat there with them, but Louis forgot their names almost immediately after being introduced. He set his lunch box on the table and pulled out a wrapped sandwich and an apple.

"You know, the food here is actually really great you don't have to bring your own stuff," Niall said, shoving a hand full of something fried into his mouth.

Poking at his food, a little embarased, he said " My mum and I cant really afford it, I'm technically only here on scholarship."

" Nice going, idiot," Liam shoved Niall's shoulder.

"Oops," was all Niall said, stuffing his face full of more food with a shrug. Liam rolled his eyes and turned to talk to a beta girl to his left.

Louis took a bite of his sandwich and stared at the people moving around the room. Divides between the students became apparent almost immediately. Mostly it was rich betas with rich betas, middle class betas with their ilk, rich omegas with rich omegas, Louis' table, which seemed to be the only mixed-class/status group, and the Alphas. The Alphas seemed to dominate the three tables in the very vented of the cafeteria, the very hub of the school. There was a total of perhaps forty, with several omegas and betas sitting with them who were clearly their mates, all of whom payed little attention, too focused on their Alphas friends. All but one. Burning green eyes met Louis' blue ones across the room, locked in on the omega. Louis looked away, heart beating hard and fast in his chest, before looking back after a moment. It was an Alpha boy, staring directly at him, watching his every move. He had smooth pale skin, dark chocolate curls and dimples that bellied the heat in his smirk, a smirk that he was directing at Louis.

Louis turned to Niall, interrupting a dirty joke and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. "Whose the Alpha over there with the curly brown hair?" he asked, pointing in the boys direction.

" Wha- you mean Harrry? Harry Styles?" Niall answered looking a little confused.

So his names Harry, Louis thought, looking back to see that Harry's grin had only managed to get wider as he continued to watch Louis.

"Yeah, his great grandpa actually started this school. he's mega-rich, like, his family is in the billions, or some crape," Niall continued,"Um, lets see, he's a senior and he likes pine apple, that's about as much as I know about him," he said, getting distracted by louis' unfinished lunch.

Harry turned to whisper something to his friend sitting next to him, never taking his eyes off of Louis. The friend said something back and Harry nodded. Louis frowned and forced his attention back to his own table, fighting the blush that was creeping down his neck.

Freaking Alphas, he thought, taking a bit of his apple.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm writing this on my kindle and it doesn't have a decent writing program on it :(
> 
> I have no claim to One Direction, nor am I affiliated in any way.


End file.
